ilove_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvermist
'''Silvermist '''is one of the major fairies in the Disney Fairies franchise. Silvermist is a water-talent fairy of East Asian appearance. She looks on the positive side of life and acts as an influence between Tinker Bell and Iridessa. She is voiced by Lucy Liu. Background Personality She is a water-talented fairy who is best described as sweet, silly and sympathetic. Her sympathetic personality can be seen at many situations, such like when Terence is angry with Tink in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. She is always ready to lend an ear to a fairy friend in need and sometimes gives them good advice but sometimes not. Silvermist has a delightfully offbeat and upbeat way of looking at everything. Very much a free spirit, she often listens to her heart more than her head. That's why she's sometimes doing something silly. She's an easy-going soul who is eager to please and makes friends easily. Her sense of loyalty is unmatched, and rubs off on Tink. Silvermist was born on the 16th of December, as Disney said her birthday is the same as the garden fairy Rosetta's. Silvermist's guilty pleasure is listening to rumours and gossip from the babbling brook. In Silvermist and The Ladybug Curse, it is mentioned that Sil is the only fairy in Pixie Hollow who doesn't believe in curses or things like that. Physical Appearance Silvermist has an Asian appearance with black hair with a slight, dark-blue tint to it, and brown eyes. She wore a blue dress that seemed like it was made from painted leaves as seen in Tinker Bell. Her new dress she wears is white and blue gradients and can be seen in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. In Tinker Bell and The Great Fairy Rescue, she wears a dress made of blue-pea petal which has a big yellow spot in middle-right. Appearances Tinker Bell Silvermist is first seen at Tinker Bell's arrival to Pixie Hollow alongside other fairies from her talent and others. She, Rosetta, Iridessa and Fawn quickly befriend Tinker Bell upon her first day in Pixie Hollow. At one point in the film, Tinker Bell makes the decision to change her talent. Silvermist is the first to offer aid, though she still believes Tinker Bell should accept her talent. Silvermist takes Tink into the ponds to teach her how to put water drops on spider webs. However, since Tinker Bell is destined to be a tinker fairy, this fails. After the water-talent disaster, Silvermist watches on the side-lines as Tinker Bell attempts to learn other talents from Iridessa, Fawn and Rosetta. When all of that fails, Tinker Bell stumbles upon a ballerina music box. Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn and Iridessa watch in silence as Tinker Bell tinkers the music box to restoration, proving that her talent is just what she's good at. At the climax of the film, Tinker Bell accidentally destroys the preparations for spring, preventing the fairies and sparrow men from journeying to the mainland and changing the season. Tinker Bell redeems herself however, and Silvermist offers to help by using Tinker Bell's innovations to repair all the damage. In the end, Silvermist and the others journey to the mainland, with Tinker Bell tagging along to return the music box she found. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Silvermist plays a smaller role and is seen proceeding with her daily duties for the seasons at the start of the film. Later on, Silvermist runs into Terence, who has just left from an argument with Tinker Bell. Silvermist advises his to give Tink some time to cool off. The next day, Tinker Bell asks Silvermist for some extra pixie dust, but she must save as much pixie dust as possible for the trip to the mainland. Before Tink leaves, Silvermist tells Tinker Bell to try asking Terence, hoping the two will be able to work things out. Afterwards, Silvermist is seen training tadpoles to blow bubbles as practice for the upcoming celebration of the blue harvest moon. At the finale, Silvermist is present when Tinker Bell was able to use shattered pieces of the legendary moonstone to create billions and billions of blue pixie dust. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue In Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Silvermist and many other fairies and sparrow men, travelled to the mainland to attend the summer-long Fairy Camp. On the first day, while collecting water drops, Silvermist claims the water feels grouchy, foreshadowing a storm. That night, Tinker Bell is captured by a human girl named Lizzie. Vidia rallies together Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Clank and Bobble, to rescue Tink. Unfortunately, Silvermist's predictions of a storm were correct, and by the looks of it, the rain was getting stronger. Clank and Bobble think of a plan to create a boat, and the rescue mission proceeds. At one point, the group came face to face with a waterfall. Silvermist was able to rescue them. When they finally reach Tink, Lizzie's father plans on taking her to a museum for study, but Vidia is captured instead. Lizzie helps the fairies help her father understand the error of his ways and is able to bring peace between fairies and humans. Silvermist is lastly seen in the end, attending a picnic with the fairies, Lizzie, and her father. Secret of the Wings On an ordinary day, Silvermist is seen water skating and enjoying herself with her friends in Pixie Hollow like usual. Later on however, Silvermist and her friends rush to the doctor after they hear Tinker Bell crossed the border to the forbidden Winter Woods and got her wings frozen. The healing talent fairies are able to heal them rather quickly however, and Tinker Bell tells her friends about a peculiar event that took place when she crossed. When she crossed the border, her wings began to glow. Silvermist doesn't exactly believe the story, just as the rest of her friends don't. Tinker Bell decides to seek the keeper of fairy knowledge for more information. Since the keeper resides in the Winter Woods, Tinker Bell crossed over again and learned that when her wings glow, her twin sister Periwinkle, is near. Tinker Bell and Periwinkle become close friends over the course of just a day. When Tink returns to Pixie Hollow, she immediately tells her friends about the tale. Silvermist finds the story to be breath-taking and offers to help when Tink gets the idea to create a snow making machine that will allow Periwinkle to visit the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. The next day, Silvermist and the others give Peri a tour of Pixie Hollow. Silvermist also shows Peri her water ability during a ride in the creek. Eventually, the heat becomes too much for Periwinkle, and the frost fairy is forced to return home, and never see Tink again by orders of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods. After Silvermist and the others returned to Pixie Hollow, the snow machine, which was left at the border, begins to go berserk. Silvermist and the others destroy it, but the machine has already frozen parts of Pixie Hollow. The damage causes the balance of the seasons to be thrown off, putting all fairy life in danger. Silvermist and her friends evacuate the fairies and animals to shelters throughout the Hollow. When everyone else is safe, Silvermist and her friends stay inside the Pixie Dust Tree, which is in danger of being destroyed because of the immense cold. Tinker Bell then thinks of an idea to save the Pixie Dust Tree. If Periwinkle and the frost fairies can use their magic to preserve the tree in an ice blanket of sorts, Pixie Hollow would be saved. Tink rushes to the Winter Woods and retrieves Peri and the others. After using lots of power, the Pixie Dust Tree is saved. Pixie Hollow's warm climate is restored within minutes and all is good. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori then abolish the border law, allowing warm fairies to cross over when their wings are preserved, and allowing Tinker Bell and Periwinkle to stay united as sisters. The Pirate Fairy Sil first appears in the Pirate Fairy with Rosetta and Iridessa where she says that Zarina is always running out of pixie dust which Rosetta replies as "ironic". She later appears where the Pixie Dust Depoy is destroyed by Zarina's garden-talent pixie dust she joins the other fairies in sorrow that Zarina is leaving. One year later, Sil is seen backstage with the girls as they watch the winter fairies' performance and she is startled when she saw Zarina again, but shocked to find out that Zarina stole the blue pixie dust. Later, they chase after Zarina only to find her in a boat of pirates and she suggests that maybe they're "nice pirates". Later, she replies to Zarina that they need all of the blue pixie dust. Later, after being sprinkled by pixie dust she implies that Zarina switched their heads and is shocked to find out that she's a fast flying fairy. She then hurries out the waterfall while the other fairies race out with a trumble of leaves as their slide. Legend of the NeverBeast Silvermist appears in the sixth Tinker Bell film along with the other fairies. Printed Media Beck and the Great Berry Battle In the books, she appeared briefly in Beck and the Great Berry Battle. During the Berry Battle, Silvermist had gone through four umbrellas and was getting a new one from Rosetta. Tink, North of Neverland In Tink, North of Neverland, Silvermist helps make Terence feel better after his fight with Tinker Bell by teaching him to walk on the water with skimmers. Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse While at a fairy picnic in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, while playing spots and dots a white ladybug landed on her head. Iris acts concerned about it, because it is considered unlucky. Silvermist doesn't believe it though, but when playing fairy tag she bumps her head causing the others to think she is cursed. Vidia tries to get a rise out of her several times, while to prove herself she accidentally knocked all the pitchers that she had just filled down. Again causing the fairies to believe she is cursed, then she misses the best songbird concert ever, again another sign. For a waterfall contest, together with Fira they try to work together to get rid of the curse. She goes to sleep on the beach and Vidia wakes her up for the contest. At the contest, she finds a four-leaf clover and the curse is supposedly lifted, but Silvermist still believes that it wasn't bad luck at all. Four Clues for Rani In Four Clues for Rani, Silvermist had accidentally dropped Tally's belt in Havendish Stream. Rani went in after it for them and got it, then she and Tally went to the Home Tree. Her partner for the Fairy Treasure Hunt was Zuzu. Other Appearances Pixie Hollow Games Silvermist appears in the television special, and is partnered with Marina. In the "How Do I Train" shorts, Silvermist claims that she shows no mercy in training for the games, but she is shown to be willing to stop for the safety of an animal, unsurprisingly. Though she's in competition, she roots for Rosetta who is attempting to gain the first win for the garden fairies who are known to have never won a competition in the Pixie Hollow Games. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Silvermist is portrayed by Jordana Largy in the episode "Trust Me". When Alice and Will decide to go to Mimsy Meadows to collect Cyrus' bottle, they find themselves stuck when they come across a large take between them and their destination. Desperate to get across quickly, Alice calls for Silvermist's help, as she is a fairy that helps take people across the lake. She flies towards the duo and then introduces herself to Alice, however, once she notices Will and recognises him, she slaps him twice. She tells Will he's bold for returning to Wonderland, stating that a lot of people are looking for him. Will tells Alice that they may need to walk around the lake, but Silvermist happily offers to take them both, stating she is a professional and she doesn't let old, personal feelings get in the way of her work. She then uses her magic to fly the duo across the lake. As she takes them across, Will comments that he always liked flying with Silvermist, among other things. Disgusted, she drops Will into the water and refuses to rescue him, forcing Alice to jump in after him. Once they make it to the shore after riding a turtle, Silvermist returns to Will after hearing of the bounty on him by The Caterpillar. He tries to apologise, saying he feels bad, but Silvermist claims that if he had a heart, Anastasia used it all up. Will then pleads to the fairy not to turn him in as it'll also punish Alice, who is looking for her true love. Silvermist agrees not to turn him in and then flies away. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Silvermist makes a brief appearance during the Pixie Hollow mini-game, where Fawn narrates the story. Disney Parks Silvermist currently makes appearances in several of the parks around the world. In Disneyland, Silvermist makes meet and greet appearances at the Pixie Hollow section. In the spring of 2010, Silvermist, along with her friends, were featured in Fairies Primavera at Tokyo DisneySea. __FORCETOC__ Category:Tinker Bell Category:Fairies Category:Disney Characters